


13. Will You Be My Snow Angel?

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, christmas theme, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, dean winchester x reader established relationship, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You take a break from shoveling snow outside the Bunker entrance and persuade Dean to join you in making snow angels.





	13. Will You Be My Snow Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 13.

Supplies were running low at the Bunker and you could no longer put off shoveling the snow in front of the garage driveway. You and the Winchesters bundled up in layers and grabbed a shovel each from a storeroom off the garage. It was not something you were looking forward to, but you kept your spirits up with thoughts of going for a drive with Dean in Baby through the snowy landscape.

With the hard work, all three of you were soon sweating in your layers. The brothers were singularly focused on their task, doing most of the work while you were left to contemplate the surroundings.

You left your shovel in a snowdrift and went over to the side of the access road, where the snow was still smooth and unmarked. Glancing over at the guys, you turned and let yourself fall into the snow, arms out.

Small clouds of ice crystals puffed up around you when you landed, some of it settling on your face. You lay there for a moment, looking up at the overcast sky, before you moved your arms and legs in sweeping arcs, making a snow angel.

It took some doing to get up without ruining your artwork, but you managed. Turning around, you grinned at the imprint you had left in the snow. 

Sam and Dean were already several yards away, almost finished with their shoveling and you had to consciously stop yourself from skipping along the freshly shoveled road to get to them.

“Hey, guys,” you tried to get their attention, unsuccessfully. 

Grinning widely, you reached for a handful of snow, quickly rolling it into a ball. Your aim was maybe not the best, but you still hit Dean center mass, just as he stood up to launch another load of snow to the side. The snowball exploded in the middle of his chest, spraying him with cold.

“Y/N! We’re working here!” he grumbled even before turning completely to face you.

“I know. I’ve been trying to get your attention,” you smiled sweetly, knowing he could never resist you. “C’mere,” you beckoned, taking half a step back.

Dean looked over at Sam, who was still shoveling away, and apparently decided he had done enough. He came towards you, brushing snow off his jacket.

“What?” his tone had softened at your smile and his own lips started to stretch into a smile of his own.

You took his hand and led him over to the snow angel you had made.

“Will you be my snow angel, Dean?” you asked in your cheesiest voice, fluttering your eyelashes at him.

“You’re such a dork,” Dean chuckled, pecking the tip of your nose, before turning and falling into the snow beside your angel. 

When the three of you headed back inside, there were two snow angels and they looked like they were holding hands. Just like you were holding Dean’s.


End file.
